Episode 8433 (25th July 2014)
Plot Andrea feels in the way as she continues to lodge at the Rovers. It's the day of the bankruptcy hearing and Owen remains optimistic about an offer of work he's had. Faye though is despondent. She tells Tim and Sally about the hearing. Yasmeen isn't pleased to hear that Kal has accompanied Leanne to her solicitors to talk about her divorce, telling him that he's having an affair with a still-married woman in the eyes of the law. Faye doesn't want to go to a party, telling Gary her friends are meeting for a pizza first. He gives her what little money he has. Yasmeen quizzes Leanne about the possible divorce outcomes to the point where she's told her questions aren't welcome. Norris again tries to give his opinion to Rita about Dennis staying on and is once more told that it isn't his business. Tim and Sally offer to have Faye stay with them until Anna and Owen are out of the financial mire but Anna’s offended and tells them where they can stick their charity. It isn't long before she feels mortified about her behaviour. Dennis suggests a date at the pictures but Rita tells him not to rush things. Yasmeen approaches Nick and tries to persuade him to take Leanne back, citing how much he'll lose in the divorce, but she's told it won't happen. A desperate Anna buries her pride and calls in the local food bank where she breaks down, feeling ashamed. Norris moans to Mary how Dennis is playing Rita like a fiddle only she can’t see it. He finds the till is down £20 and instantly suspects Dennis. Andrea calls in the cab office and, locking the door, perches on Lloyd’s desk and insists they talk things through. Owen returns unsuccessful from the hearing - he is now an official bankrupt. Nick taunts Leanne and Kal in front of Yasmeen about her visit. Leanne is livid and tells the two of them to do their worst - she loves Kal and they aren't going to split them up. Cast Regular cast *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles Guest cast *Sue Hodgkins - Melanie Ash Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *The Kabin *Viaduct Street *Just Nick's *Victoria Street *Street Cars *V Court Fitness *Foodbank - Exterior and interior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Anna is offended when Tim and Sally offer to look after Faye; Yasmeen tries to persuade Nick to take Leanne back; and Andrea insists Lloyd talk things through with her. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,894,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2014 episodes